


The Triwizard Tournament

by Yatorihell



Series: In The Darkness [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts, foreign guests, and a deadly competition.Thank you Gio (the_musical_alchemist) for beta-ing me <3





	The Triwizard Tournament

After the events of the Quidditch World Cup, Yato only found it fair to send Hiyori home a few days early. Neither she nor Yukine protested as the wizarding world spiralled into chaos over the terrorism that had occurred.

They were reunited on September 1st at Kings Cross Station, much more upbeat with the World Cup nothing more than a bad memory. They found their own cabin after stashing away their luggage and pets, Hiyori sitting on one side whilst Yato and Yukine sat on the other.

Yukine produced a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ he had saved over the summer, knowing Hiyori would want to read about the verdict. The front page showed a moving picture of the smoky wasteland and the Dark Mark looming over it ominously.

Hiyori scanned the pages with a frown as Yato and Yukine explained what the Ministry of Magic had found.

“Those men that tried to Stupefy us, they were Auror’s from the Ministry of Magic,” Yato said.

Yukine chimed in before Hiyori could ask what an Auror was. “Like the police, but to catch dark wizards. Professor Daikoku trained as one before he…”

It seemed that it was happy coincidence that Professor Daikoku was there and ran into the danger rather than away. Of course, Madame Kofuku was with him. It seemed they were an item.

“Well,” Yato continued, “they found a house-elf right after they left us. He was holding a wand.”

Hiyori looked up from the newspaper, confused. “What’s wrong with that?”

Yato gave Yukine a shifty look. Something told him Hiyori wouldn’t like this.

“Well, house-elves are servants. They don’t own anything, they just serve.”

Hiyori looked aghast. “ _Slaves?!_ ”

They couldn’t deny it. Even if house-elves were servants, they weren’t paid and had no rights.

“Well, they found him with a wand that wasn’t his, right where I pointed at,” Yato pressed on, “they checked the last spell that was on the wand, and it was the one that’s used to create the Dark Mark.”

Yato awkwardly scratched the back of his head and looked out of the window to escape Hiyori’s piercing gaze, unbelieving of the injustice she was hearing. He hadn’t noticed that they had already pulled out of the station and were now on the outskirts of London, the scenery moving past in a blur.

“So they just put the blame on a slave without investigating?” Hiyori thrust the newspaper away in disgust and dug her nails into the edge of her seat.

“House-elf,” Yukine corrected as he leant forward to gather the cluttered newspaper pages, “and he might have done it.”

Hiyori huffed. “Didn’t sound like they stuck around to ask him what happened.”

A short silence followed before Hiyori spoke again. “What happened to him?”

“He was released by his master,” Yato said.

It wasn’t surprising. No one would want to be associated with Dark Magic – it was even worse if it was your own servant who was caught in the act. Highly suspect, especially in the Ministry.

“Well at least he’s free now,” Hiyori muttered.

The conversation died.

Yato rested his elbow on the window frame and rested his head in his hand. Good thing he didn’t tell her about the house-elves at Hogwarts.

 

~

 

Before they even had time to settle into the term there were murmurs spreading around the castle of visiting guests. The buzz grew to fever pitch when students sighted a horse-drawn carriage approaching the school – by air.

The entire school rushed to watch as a carriage soared across the twilight sky and circled the turreted towers. Hiyori watched in delight as the carriage – pale blue and roughly the size of a house with golden furnishings – soared overhead pulled by a dozen elephant-sized palomino Pegasuses.

Simultaneously, Yato and Yukine – in a separate courtyard – gawked as the mast of a ship rose from the Great Lake followed by the skeletal body of a black Galleon. Dim lights shone out of its portholes, giving it a ghostly aura as water cascaded from its decks and white sails, each embellished with a scarlet double-headed eagle.

Who exactly these guests were, they would find out at the feast.

 

~

 

The Sorting Ceremony took place and the feast had been devoured by the time Professor Tenjin stood up to make an announcement. Quiet fell, and the eyes that had been trained on the new face at the Professor’s table – and the strange golden statue that sat as a centrepiece – flicked to the Headmaster in anticipation.

“As you are all aware, the position for Defence Against the Dark Arts position has opened once again,” Professor Tenjin said. “I pleased to present your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Rabo.”

Yato frowned when he wasn’t given a title. Was he not a teacher? This question was answered when the Headmaster added that Rabo was an Auror – fitting seeing as he was well-fought in the Dark Arts.

Professor Tenjin turned to the next subject of the assembly.

“I regret to tell you that, unfortunately, the Quidditch Cup this year has been cancelled.”

The entire school roared in protest, with shouts of _‘you can’t just cancel Quidditch’_ being thrown around as well as a few curses that the Headmaster pretended not to hear. He raised a hand for silence.

“As you all know, we had some guests arrive earlier today. Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event,” Professor Tenjin paused for effect. “The Triwizard Tournament.”

A ripple of whispers filled the room. Hiyori tried to listen to them to work out what it was, but Professor Tenjin took care of that.

“This event brings together three schools to take part in a series of magical contests. A single student from each school to compete. For the rest of the year, Hogwarts will play host to our wizarding friends.”

At this moment Professor Tenjin nodded, and Kiun – who stood at the ready – slipped out of the Great Hall unnoticed.

“Please welcome the proud northern students of the Durmstang Institute and their High Master, Okuninushi!”

The doors of the Great Hall slammed open and every head in the room turned.

Despite the mix of genders, every student was dressed identically; maroon tunics and trousers with a black belt, each holding a long golden staff.

Yato craned his neck to get a better look at the students as they marched past, nearly missing the shortest of the group who couldn’t have been much older than Hiyori.

Her stature hid her from the main view of the crowd, but the fierce look in her eyes and tousled brown hair told Yato that she was not to be taken lightly. Not if she was a Durmstrang.

Their Headmaster was a large man; strong and commanding with short blond hair that was nearly white hair with a short goatee.  

The students were disciplined to the point that none of them stepped a toe out of line as they performed their routine. Never breaking stride except to stop, each gave a short cry as they banged their staffs on the stone floor in unison before they set of once again.

At the forefront of the group stood a boy who knelt on one knee and breathed fire around the Great Hall which took the shape of Durmstrang’s sigil – a double-headed eagle.

Okuninushi reached the Headmaster within a matter of steps, gruffly shaking his hand and talking in a low voice. Yato noticed how frail Professor Tenjin looked in comparison to the brute size of the Durmstrang High Master – and much shorter.

They parted and Professor Tenjin cleared his throat as the Durmstrang students stepped to the side in a military fashion.  

“And now, we welcome the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Kinuha!”

The Great Hall doors glided open and a dozen boys and girls entered the room in a brisk manner followed by their headmistress. Their aura was completely different to that of the Durmstrang students as they swept into the room with elegance and poise.

They kept their backs straight with their hands folded behind them, pausing to curtesy and bow every few paces, and Hiyori noticed they were in a certain formation; a boy at the front, two girls behind, three boys behind, and so forth.

The girls wore above the knee dresses of fine blue silk which were cuffed at the sleeves with the same navy trimming, along with dainty blue heels and black stockings. The boys wore clothing of the same material; trousers with a long-sleeved blue shirt which were also rimming with navy. Each of them wore a short cape that fell around their shoulders tied with a navy ribbon fastening, as well as slightly pointed blue hats.

Only when they drew closer to the end of the tables did a kaleidoscope of butterflies flutter out from the group of students as they spread their arms slightly as if they were about to take flight with them, the silent enchantment working its magic as an awed gasp went up from Hogwarts students.

The butterflies followed the students as they trotted to the front of the Great Hall, trailing glittering blue dust that made some of the girl’s gaze after them – and the students – in admiration as sparkles rained down on them.

Only then did Hiyori notice that at the forefront of the Beauxbatons students, with as much grace as he had on a broom, was Manabu.

Hiyori drew in a breath as he passed, his eyes catching hers and a small smile snagging her attention.

 _Was that for me?_ Hiyori asked herself. She looked around at the other Gryffindor girls who seemed besotted with the foreign boys and shook her head.

The students took a sweeping bow to the professors table where Professor Tenjin greeted Madame Kinuha with a kiss on the hand. She was a tall woman but was still shorter than the Headmaster and completely dwarfed by Okuninushi. She had long auburn hair which cascade down her back and wore an outfit similar to her students but more refined and womanly, though she lacked a cape and hat.

Professor Tenjin gestured for her and the Beauxbatons students to stand to the left as he addressed the rest of the school.

“Eternal glory awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. To do this they must survive three tasks – three extremely dangerous tasks.”

Dead silence filled the room as Professor Tenjin raised his wand and brought it down the statue. The golden tiers melted away to reveal a large silver chalice.

“The Goblet of Fire.”

He waved his had a blue fire engulfed the goblet before it reduced to a small fire that flickered and lapped at the silver.

“Anyone wishing to submit must write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it into the flames before this hour next Thursday.”

Professor Tenjin’s voice took a darker tone. “Do not enter lightly. If chosen, there’s no turning back.”

The entire school was captivated, holding one breath.

“As of this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun.”

 

~

 

With Yato, Kazuma and Bishamon becoming fifth years, this meant they could apply for a prestigious student role in the school – Prefects.

Kazuma wore his badge with self-importance, pushing his glasses up his nose with his index finger and thumb whenever someone came to him for help. Pride swelled in his chest at his newfound duty, though most of the time he found himself escorting first-year Ravenclaws to morning classes on the first day of term.

Bishamon on the other hand used her power to catch out students who tried to use any of the four hundred and seventy-three items that Kiun had banned from the school during break time.  

Yato, Hiyori and Yukine watched as Kazuma herded a gaggle of students into a classroom on the opposite side of the courtyard they were stood in.  

“Why didn’t you want to be a Prefect?” Yukine asked Yato.

He leant against the arched window of the terrace with his arms folded, watching as Kazuma caught a student with one of the banned items and begun to scold them and try to take it away.

Yato wrinkled his nose. “Why would I want to be a stuck up, poncey little Pre–,”

“Good morning, Yato,” Bishamon’s icy voice cut in behind him. Yato tensed.

The trio turned to find Bishamon smiling at Yato, as if pleased she had managed to frighten the life out of him, before turning to Hiyori and Yukine. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” they chorused.

“I hope none of you are entering the Triwizard Tournament,” Bishamon’s said airily.

“Suzuha said he wanted to,” Yukine grumbled. “I just hope he doesn’t get picked.”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Bishamon smiled, “because I will.”

Their mouths dropped open, speechless. One voice did cut through the stunned silence – Kazuma’s, who had walked up behind the trio and was staring at Bishamon as if she had lost her mind.

“You can’t be serious, people have _died_ in this competition!” Kazuma exclaimed.

Bishamon shrugged. “I heard that the contenders for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are Nana and Manabu. I reckon I can beat them.”

Yato had no idea who Nana was, but he felt himself prickle when he saw Hiyori’s awed expression.

“Really?” Hiyori asked. “Manabu is entering?”

“Apparently, he’s Beauxbatons Golden B--” Bishamon didn’t have time to finish her sentence before Yato butted in.

“I might enter,” Yato said nonchalantly.

Everyone looked at him and Yato pretended not to notice as he brooded over the emptying courtyard, hands buried in his pockets and slouching.

“You?” Bishamon sounded disgusted.

“Are you mad?” Yukine added. His mouth had dropped open, unbelieving of Yato’s stupidity. He barely survived the last two years, now he wanted to _voluntarily_ go into danger?

“You might get hurt!” Hiyori exclaimed.

Yato’s eyes flicked to Hiyori, finding her worried eyes pleading for him not to enter. She found Manabu competing was impressive, but she didn’t want Yato to. Did she think he couldn’t do it?

“I’m going to enter,” Yato said decisively, “tonight.”

“I’m entering now,” Bishamon said. Her hair spun out behind her as she turned and strode away, displeasure clear as Kazuma said a hasty goodbye and headed after her to try and talk her down.

Yukine shook his head at Yato whilst Hiyori looked away, chewing her lip as the bell for class rang out.

“You’re mad,” Yukine said.

Yato gave them a winning smile. “Maybe I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yato, baby, no.  
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated ~


End file.
